


enough to slake his selfish lust

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Teasing, is it truly orgasm denial if you're just artificially horny as fuck?, janus is the king of aftercare and you can fight me on this, remus is nothing if not a filthy enabler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Thomas couldn’t remember exactly what he’d said, but whatever it was, it had made Janus grin wickedly, a smile splitting his face (almost literally, the snake-like part of his mouth parted a bit when he smiled like that) and, most critically, it revealed two long and sharp fangs. They seemed to glint in the light and Thomas, with the desperation of a man who knew he was already doomed, wildly thoughtoh no, he’s hot.Remus is also entirely too happy to speed things up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. this was just supposed to be janus/thomas but then remus started doing the owo face at me and wouldn't leave me alone until i included him, and *then* patton was like "what if you had an open and honest conversation about your feelings, thomas?" so now there's gonna be FEELINGS in the next part and i still haven't decided if i'm gonna end up including patton in the janus/thomas sexy times.
> 
> anyway, janus is gonna take his sweet fuckin time wooing thomas, but i'm impatient so have some remus/thomas shenanigans in the meantime while i write chapter two

They were in the middle of a fun bout of back-and-forth banter one afternoon when it happened. Thomas had been trying to make amends with Janus, trying to befriend him more and all that recently. He wanted to understand him better, figure out where Janus was coming from and understand his concerns. If Thomas could come to an understanding with Virgil, he owed it to Janus to at least try for something similar. 

Thomas couldn’t remember exactly what he’d said, but whatever it was, it had made Janus grin wickedly, a smile splitting his face (almost literally, the snake-like part of his mouth parted a bit when he smiled like that) and, most critically, it revealed two long and sharp fangs. They seemed to glint in the light and Thomas, with the desperation of a man who knew he was already doomed, wildly thought  _ oh no, he’s hot _ .

If Janus knew, he didn’t bring it up, and for that Thomas was grateful.

But it didn’t end there, oh no, that would be too easy. He started having dreams about those fangs, too. He dreamt about fangs sinking into his skin with stinging pleasure, of a multitude of gloved hands pinning him down, of Janus hissing delightedly into his ear and making shivers go down his spine. He kept dreaming of dangerous teeth and a hot tongue between his thighs, and after a couple weeks of either waking up with either a hard-on or sticky underwear every morning, Thomas was starting to lose his marbles.

Thomas was honestly trying to make some progress on this project, he really was! It was just that his thoughts kept drifting to that damned  _ grin _ . He considered his options; one route would be to just talk to Janus about it, and he could almost hear Logan saying that this was the best, most straightforward option. But then he’d have to say things like “your fangs turn me on and I kinda wanna fuck you” out loud to Janus’ face and- yeah, no, not happening.

Another option was good ol’ repression, but the mental image of Patton’s disappointed frown had him dismissing that option almost immediately. A third possible solution would be to ask who was responsible for Thomas’ dreams and then confront them about it. But then he might have to have an awkward conversation several times, and he’d rather spare Virgil the suffering.

So that left just talking to Janus. Couldn’t he like… put it off? He really didn’t want to have that kind of conversation with him. He’d just… do it tomorrow. Yeah, he’ll do it tomorrow.

“Seriously, Thomas?” came Janus’ voice suddenly, and it took everything in Thomas to not throw his laptop across the room out of surprise.

Thomas looked over and saw Janus sitting on the arm of the couch, looking incredibly done.

“Are we seriously doing this again?” Janus asked.

“Doing what again?” Thomas said.

Janus rolled his eyes. “The whole ‘I’m going to pretend this isn’t an issue until it’s too late to ignore it’ thing? Right now you’re attempting to deny the fact that you’re attracted to the personification of your denial and self-preservation, and quite frankly it’s bullshit and I refuse to even entertain the notion of humoring it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ ‘oh’ _ .” 

Thomas dragged a hand over his face, blushing brightly. “It’s just- it’s embarrassing and I don’t know how to have that kind of conversation.”

Janus’ posture relaxed a bit. “That’s understandable. I told Remus to take it easy with the wet dreams, but he never listens anyway so that probably doesn’t help.”

“Wait, Remus is responsible for my dreams?” 

“Partially,” Janus explained. “Both him and Roman are responsible for your dreams. They don’t make every detail, but they craft the general shape of it; you do the rest while you’re asleep.”

“Huh, that’s interesting.”

“Anyway, if any of your Sides are going to encourage you to have sex with one of us, it’s going to be me,” Janus said, moving to sit next to Thomas. “My whole  _ thing _ is self-indulgence, do you honestly think I wouldn’t jump at the chance to get you off? Do you honestly think that the second you gave your consent I wouldn’t immediately get my hands all over the most sensitive spots on your body to make you come over and over and over again?”

Thomas’ cheeks were hot, with embarrassment or arousal he wasn’t sure. “Well, uh, that- that definitely sounds like something you’d do, now that I think about it. It’s just- you always look so put together, it just never occurred to me you’d enjoy that sort of thing.”

Janus smirked and leaned towards him. At this distance, Thomas could smell his cologne, and it was something subtle yet appealing, making him want to press closer to figure it out. “The ensemble is part of the appeal, sweetheart, you can’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on to imagine me looking barely ruffled while you’re falling apart beneath me.”

Thomas shifted in his seat, swallowing thickly. “That does paint a nice picture,” he said hoarsely.

“In the interest of clarity,” Janus said, “consider this a formal request to treat you to an evening of ecstasy. You don’t have to answer right now, or even this week. Sit on this information for as long as you like, and if you’re interested in accepting, well-” here Janus leaned in close to whisper into Thomas’ ear, “you can sit on one of my dicks, maybe even both of them if you feel ambitious.”

He didn’t have the faintest idea how to respond to that, and after a few moments of flustered silence his ‘politely escape the situation’ routine kicked in. “I’ll- I’ll think about it, yeah.”

Janus smirked and patted Thomas’ knee. “That’s a good boy,” he said, and then he sank out.

Thomas stared at the spot Janus had previously occupied. “How am I supposed to do anything when you leave me with that?” he asked the empty room.

Thomas’ only warning was the sense that something was off and a whiff of something stinky before Remus’ upside-down face loomed into view. “I could help with that.”

Ah, so Remus had been listening to that. Oh boy. On one hand, Thomas didn’t want to know what Remus’ idea of help would look like, but on the other hand, he  _ was _ responsible for his wet dreams so he was also morbidly curious.

“Okay… what kind of help?” Thomas asked with some trepidation.

Remus tumbled over, and for a fraction of a second Thomas was afraid the Duke would split his head open, but Remus only came to rest upside down on the couch next to him, his back on the seat cushions and legs splayed haphazardly over the back.

“Help getting off, of course,” Remus said cheerfully.

“I’m not sure what I expected you to say, honestly,” Thomas sighed.

“I aim to surprise!” Remus chirped.

Remus fell silent, and Thomas slowly pulled his laptop closer to himself, intending to get back to work.

“So are you in or what?” Remus asked suddenly.

“What?”

Remus rolled his eyes and he propped himself up on his elbows. “Jan’s little visit got you worked up and I wanna take care of it for you. You’re not gonna just get back to work and ignore  _ that _ , are you?” he asked, gesturing with his chin towards the bulge in Thomas’ jeans. “You can’t tell me you weren’t gonna cave in a few minutes and jerk it to the idea of having a certain snake in your butt.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be right?” Thomas whined, setting his laptop aside.

Remus cackled, twisting his body unnaturally to sit on his heels on the couch. “It’s just fancy masturbating when you think about it,” he said.

Thomas sighed heavily. He briefly wondered why he was entertaining this, but he couldn’t think of a single reason not to humor him. “Alright, you can help me get off, but on two conditions: your mouth gets nowhere near my dick, and you keep the conversation strictly about sex.”

“Deal!” Remus immediately straddled Thomas’ lap, stroking at Thomas’ half hard dick through the fabric of his jeans.

Remus’ eyes were wild, his smile wide and fangy, and Thomas couldn’t help but get the feeling he was about to make a mistake. He made a soft noise at Remus’ hand on him, and he placed his hands on Remus’ hips, deciding to commit to this.

“Just think about it, Thomas,” Remus said. “Janus has six hands; one to stroke you, one to finger you, two for your nipples, one for you to suck on, and one to pin you down.”

Thomas groaned, squeezing at Remus’ hips. That was the trouble with the twins; anything they had him imagine was incredibly vivid due to their role as Thomas’ creativity, and Remus was no exception. He could see it so clearly in his head, the vision Remus was painting for him, and he couldn’t help but wonder what those gloved hands would feel like on his bare skin.

“Oh, Thomas, I have so many ideas about those hands, you have no idea,” Remus groaned into his ear. 

Remus tugged on Thomas’ earlobe with his teeth, and then a series of images and sensations flashed through Thomas’ mind; a hand on the back of his neck pinning him to the mattress; a pair of hands gripping his hips tightly; a hand covering his mouth while he moans; hands dragging down his stomach towards his erect cock. So many hands, and all of them wrapped in soft, yellow cotton.

“Oh, fuck,” Thomas moaned. He rocked his hips up into Remus’ hand.

“And don’t even get me started on those teeth,” Remus said, sighing dreamily.

Images of Janus’ teeth flashed even faster through his mind, and Thomas made a desperate, needy noise in his throat. He’d been half-intending to let Remus guide the pace, but something about Remus’ influence made everything seem filthier and more exciting, getting him worked up faster, and so he undid his jeans hastily with one hand.

Remus helped get his dick out, chattering excitedly all the while. “And did you know that Janus can pick what his fangs inject? Normal snakes have venom, but for a while he had sedatives to make me settle down whenever I got too riled up for the others to handle.” 

“A sedative?” Thomas asked. “Why would-” he cut himself off with a groan as Remus rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock.

Remus fussed at his own waistband and then something wet and slick wrapped around Thomas’ cock. Thomas glanced down between them and saw that Remus had a tentacle emerging from his pants instead of a normal human dick. For a brief moment Thomas wondered how this was possible before he remembered that the Sides could shapeshift, and of course Remus would use that ability for this kind of thing.

“I got him to make an aphrodisiac one time, and ever since you had your little fling with my brother and the nerd, Jan’s been working on perfecting it and Thomas, it’s so  _ potent _ , I can hardly wait for you to try it,” Remus said, the tentacle constricting rhythmically around Thomas cock.

“An aphrodisiac?” Thomas’ breath caught in his throat as the tentacle constricted, slick and perfect.

“Yeah! He’ll sink his fangs into you and it burns so good, and then you’ll get so horny you can barely stand it,” Remus moaned. “You’ll get so hard you’ll cum again and again and again and it’ll never be enough until Janus decides you’re done.”

A scene flashed into Thomas’ head of being splayed out and ruined on messy bed sheets, stomach covered in more cum than one orgasm would account for, sobbing and overstimulated yet begging for more and more while Janus smirked down at him, fucking into him steadily.

“Remus,” Thomas moaned, hips helplessly rocking up into the wet tunnel the tentacle created.

“You might think this is good, but he can fuck you a million ways from Sunday,” Remus hissed into his ear. He slid his hand under Thomas’ shirt, raking his nails over his chest and abdomen.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” Thomas groaned. He squeezed the plush flesh of Remus ass, pulling him close.

Remus sucked gently on a patch of skin beneath Thomas’ ear, and then bright in his mind’s eye was himself sitting on Janus’ cock, hands bound and hips grinding needily into stimulation while Janus murmured in a pleased, proud undertone, “Greedy; I love that about you.”

Remus bit his earlobe and in his mind’s eye Janus smiled, fangs glinting, and then Thomas was coming, hips jerking and fucking up into that tight grip of the tentacle as Remus shuddered above him. Remus was making a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan, the tentacle constricting tightly around Thomas’ cock and milking his orgasm for all it was worth.

Remus hummed contentedly as the orgasm released them, the tentacle unwinding from Thomas’ cock. Thomas relaxed into the couch, catching his breath.

“Well, that was fun,” Remus chirped, getting off of Thomas’ lap and standing on slightly wobbly legs. “Thanks for letting me join you, Thomas!”

“You’re welcome?” Thomas glanced down to check where the cum had dripped only to see that the whole crotch of his jeans were wet with the slick that Remus had produced. “Oh, delightful.”

“Have fun with laundry, Thomas! I came on Janus’ cape with that stuff one time and he still hasn’t gotten the stain out,” Remus shrugged. “See you later, Thomathy!” Remus gave a little wave and then sank out.

Thomas blinked. “He could’ve at least given me a damp washcloth,” he mumbled. He stood, awkwardly making his way over to the bathroom to wash up. “I’m not sure I even wanna know what this stuff is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which janus finally rails c!thomas, but not before patton wants to have words about emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would've come out sooner but janus was taking his sweet fuckin time wooing c!thomas lmao  
> but now it's finally here! big thanks to the TSS Fanworks Collection server for enabling me. link here to apply: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/CPS7WB7
> 
> next up: janus and remus in the same room, and at least one person gets railed

Thomas had been hoping that masturbating with Remus would’ve given him a reprieve from all the thoughts of Janus, but that would’ve been too easy. In fact, the problem just got worse, with Remus murmuring ideas of what exactly those hands and teeth could do during the daytime now.

Thomas would be tapping away on the computer, working on whatever, and out of nowhere Remus would rise up, waiting until Thomas noticed him there, and then poke him, depositing another image of Janus in his head, and then leave with a mischievous giggle.

It was getting to the point where his friends were noticing that he was getting super spacey, and Thomas figured he needed to make a decision about this before he had to explain anything embarrassing to them.

Alright, so _what_ if he had sex with Janus? If Logan, Roman, and Remus could interact with himself the way they could, then it would follow that Janus would be able to do that too. But why was he reluctant to interact with Janus the way he did with Logan and Roman?

 _Part of you still views him as The Bad Guy_ , his mind informed him. And that- that was honestly kind of shitty of him, even though it felt awful to admit. He was trying to push aside his prejudices, but apparently it wasn’t working as well as he thought it was.

It felt- it felt _bad_ , knowing that he hadn’t actually accepted Janus like he had with Virgil. It sucked, and he wanted to hear Patton tell him that it would be okay, that he was trying his best.

Before he quite realized it, he was summoning Patton, and his morality rose up next to him.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Patton asked softly.

“I’m really gay for Janus and I wanna have sex with him but I’m also kinda hesitant to because part of me still views him as the bad guy, but I don’t _want_ to view him as the bad guy and I feel bad that I do and I just- ugh, it _sucks_ , Patton,” Thomas groaned.

“That does sound pretty rough, kiddo,” Patton said sympathetically, leaning over to squeeze his knee. “The fact that you don’t want to view him as the bad guy sounds like you’ve made a step in the right direction, and that’s great! But you still gotta remember that growth doesn’t happen overnight, and it’ll take a while for you - for _us_ \- to really accept Janus the way we did with Virgil.”

Thomas sighed heavily. “Yeah, I know that, but what can I do in the meantime?”

“Definitely keep spending time with him like you have been, kiddo!” Patton said. “It helps all of us warm up to him, especially Virgil! I know he and Janus have some hard feelings toward each other and they don’t really see eye to eye on things, but they just want you to be happy and safe, Thomas. That’s all any of us want.”

Thomas exhaled shakily, his eyes starting to sting as he took in all the soft, loving warmth radiating off of Patton.

“Parts of their roles naturally conflict with each other, but that’s okay!” Patton said with a smile. “I’m positive that as long as we keep an open mind and keep communicating, we’ll find a happy middle somewhere. Everything’s gonna be okay, kiddo. You just have to give him a chance.”

Thomas’ eyes welled up with tears, feeling like a weight had been lifted. “I think that’s exactly what I needed to hear, Pat,” he said, feeling a lump in his throat. “Just- to be reminded that Janus is still a part of me. That he deserves a chance, too.”

Patton was starting to look a bit teary-eyed too. “Do you want a hug, kiddo?”

Thomas nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack, and then he had an armful of soft, warm Patton. 

Patton’s hugs were the best. He held you tight, like he wanted to squeeze his affection right into you through all your cracks. His hugs were strong and secure and felt like home; he even rocked from side to side a little bit. Thomas buried his face into the soft fabric of the hoodie tied around Patton’s shoulders, sniffling a bit as he hugged him back. He let himself cry a little bit, and when he felt calmer he pulled away from Patton.

Patton handed him a tissue and Thomas blew his nose, setting the used wad aside to toss out later. 

“Thanks, Patton, I needed that,” he smiled.

“Anytime, kiddo!” Patton’s smile was bright like sunshine, warming him from the inside out. “And as far as the sex part goes-”

“Oh geez,” Thomas interrupted, covering his face with his hands.

“-I suggest that you should just be honest with him and take it slow if you’re worried! I sincerely doubt that Janus would be anything other than gentle with you. If you asked him for something a bit spicier-” here Patton wiggled his fingers for emphasis, “-he’d definitely give it to you, but your first time with him? He’ll be a huge softie the whole way.”

Thomas could tell that his face was red, but he lowered his hands a little to look at Patton better.

“He’s trying to earn your trust, too, kiddo,” he said softly. “He’s scared of messing it up just as much as you are.”

“Thanks for the advice, Patton,” Thomas said, smiling softly. “I feel much better. I think I’ll let all this process today and then tomorrow I’ll talk to him.”

“That sounds like a good plan, kiddo!” Patton smiled. “One more hug before I sink out?”

“Sure!”

Patton leaned in and gave him a tight hug, firm enough that some vertebrae in his back clicked softly, making them both giggle.

“Thanks again, Pat,” Thomas said again when they separated.

“No problem, kiddo! See you soon,” Patton said, and then he sank out.

Thomas sighed contentedly, feeling much better and far less confused than he had been earlier.

With his emotions more settled, Thomas was extremely productive the next day, so much so that he completely forgot about talking to Janus until he sat down for dinner.

Logan was full of happiness and pride next to him, saying that he could afford to have a free day the next day if he wanted.

The mention of free time reminded him of how Janus always advocated for self-care, which inevitably-

“Oh!”

Logan startled, the papers in his hand rustling. “Pardon?”

“I just remembered that I wanted to talk to Janus about a, uh, an offer he made a while ago,” he said, blushing.

Logan tilted his head and blinked a couple times. “Ah. Would you like me to sink out for that conversation?”

“Uh, yeah,” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d like it to be a private conversation, if you don’t mind.”

Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I know you can’t not listen in, but I would appreciate having the illusion of privacy while I have this conversation with him.”

The corner of Logan’s mouth curved up in a smile. “Noted. You know how to reach me, Thomas.”

Logan sank out, and then Thomas noticed Janus lounging in an adjacent chair at the dinner table.

“You wanted to chat?” Janus said, examining his nails. Well, he would’ve if he hadn’t been wearing gloves.

“Yeah, uh,” Thomas started, and then blushed brightly at the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He stared decidedly down at his dinner, unable to look at Janus for this conversation. “I, uh, I’m very much interested in having sex with you.”

“Of course,” Janus said mildly.

Thomas chanced a glance up at Janus; he seemed calm and patient, faintly amused. Thomas could almost hear Patton cheering him on, encouraging him to be open and honest. “Um,” he continued, glancing back down and hunching in on himself a bit, “I wanna have sex with you in the near future, but, uh, I’m kinda nervous about it? Because even though I’ve done this sort of thing before, it was with Logan and Roman and I don’t know you as well as I do them, so I’m a bit intimidated? And the tall, dark, and handsome air you give off contributes to that a bit?”

Janus’ face seemed to soften, and his posture relaxed. “Thank you for being honest with me,” he said gently. 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, finding the courage to look up at Janus for longer. 

“I can assure you with absolute certainty that you will be completely safe and secure with me,” Janus said. “Now, was there anything in particular you were interested in? I happen to know that my fangs feature prominently in your fantasies,” Janus grinned.

“Well,” Thomas blushed even brighter, “Remus mentioned the other day that you can make an aphrodisiac in your fangs and I haven’t really been able to stop thinking about it ever since.”

Janus' eyes widened and he grinned. Then slowly, deliberately, he ran his tongue over one sharp fang, making Thomas’ breath hitch.

 _“Greedy,”_ Thomas recalled from the scene Remus had planted in his mind.

“I see,” Janus said slowly, hissing a bit on the sibilant. “You don’t just want a bite of the apple; you want the whole of it, don’t you? You just want to be fed by the mouthful until you’re stuffed, don’t you?”

Thomas shifted in his seat. “Yeah.”

“Well, I could give you a taste once you’ve eaten something,” Janus said. “Don’t want to let your dinner get cold, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Thomas said, swallowing down the ‘sir’ that wanted to escape his tongue. He quickly started in on his food with shaking hands, only for Janus to almost immediately still him.

“There’s no need to rush, Thomas,” Janus said with a seductive tone. “You don’t want to choke, do you? Slow down. Savor it.”

Thomas slowly chewed his mouthful, and he could swear that the food had a stronger flavor than it had a few moments ago.

“Good boy,” Janus murmured, his gloved hands dragging slowly over Thomas’ own.

Thomas swallowed his mouthful, his pants feeling tighter. He took another bite of his food, just as slow.

“That’s it,” Janus said softly. “Just savor it.”

 _He has no right making leftovers so erotic,_ Thomas thought idly, letting Janus direct him with that soft, seductive tone.

It was probably the longest dinner Thomas had ever experienced by virtue of sheer sexual tension, with Janus raking his half-lidded gaze up and down his form through the whole of it. When Thomas pushed his plate away, Janus walked around to his chair, grasped his chin in one hand and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Janus’ lips were warm and soft against his own, and Thomas made a soft noise in his throat, leaning into the kiss. It was heated and sensual and then Janus tilted his head, capturing Thomas’ lower lip and sucking gently. His fangs scraped against Thomas’ skin and Thomas thought nothing of it until his skin tingled where his teeth had been, warmth spreading over his mouth and settling low in his abdomen.

Thomas made a soft noise of surprise against Janus’ mouth, and Janus chuckled, pulling away.

“How’d you like that?” Janus murmured. His thumb rubbed over Thomas’ lip as he processed the experience.

Janus’ fangs had just barely brushed against him, and the sensation from it was already intriguing, and Thomas wanted more. He recalled the way Remus had described the aphrodisiac, and he decided that he wanted to know what a full dose felt like.

“I want more,” Thomas said.

Janus grinned wickedly. “I was hoping you’d say that. Put your dishes in the sink and then follow me to the bedroom.”

Thomas did as he was told, adjusting himself in his jeans before following Janus up the staircase.

When Janus shut the door to the bedroom behind them and turned to face him, Thomas felt distinctly like prey and there was something oddly appealing about it.

“I don’t know about you,” Janus said smoothly, adjusting his gloves, “but I know exactly what I want out of this. I want to make you come as many times as you can bear. I want to give you pleasure and watch you take and take and _take_ , selfish and greedy for it. So, Thomas; will you indulge with me? Will you consent to my hands and my fangs on you and inside of you? Will you permit me to worship you, Thomas?”

“Yes,” Thomas said, the word coming out a touch more eagerly than he’d intended. “Yes, I want that very much.”

Janus’ grin was sly and confident. “That’s what I thought you’d say. Come here and kiss me.”

Thomas did as instructed and Janus pulled him into a firm hold with one hand on the back of his head and the other on the small of his back. Thomas melted into the embrace, hands clutching at the back of Janus’ shirt as their mouths moved against each other.

Janus maneuvered them carefully, and soon Thomas’ back was pressed against the wall. Janus slid one knee between Thomas’ thighs and shifted his mouth over to Thomas’ neck, laying open mouthed kisses along the line of his throat.

“I was thinking,” Janus murmured between kisses, “that we should establish a safeword for this.”

“A safeword?” Thomas repeated, settling a hand on the nape of Janus’ neck.

“Of course.” Janus tugged down the collar of Thomas’ shirt, sucking at his collarbone. “I figured we could use the traffic light system unless you had a different idea.”

“Red for ‘full stop’, yellow for ‘we need to pause’, and green for ‘keep going’?” Thomas asked, pressing his hips against Janus’ thigh.

“That’s the one,” Janus confirmed, moving up to gently nibble on Thomas’ earlobe with his incisors.

“Sounds good to me,” Thomas said, feeling slightly out of breath from the attention being paid to him.

“I’m going to bite you now,” Janus warned.

“Please, give it to me.”

Janus licked over his pulse, and Thomas waited with bated breath as Janus got into position, adjusting his mouth over Thomas’ throat.

There was the sting as his fangs pierced Thomas’ skin, then a low ache when they stayed there. Thomas felt his pulse beat against the bite once, twice, and then deep, intense arousal crashed like a wave over his pelvis, rolling upwards through his abdomen, and a moan was ripped out from his chest. He whined desperately, eyes rolling back as his hips rocked into Janus’ thigh between his legs.

It felt like a line of heat connected the bite to his cock, and the bite burned deliciously as Janus extracted his fangs and licked over the wound.

“So,” Janus murmured against his neck, “how does it feel?”

Thomas could only respond with a moan. He felt so horny, and he couldn’t stop his hips from rutting against Janus even if he tried. He felt desperate to relieve the intense ache, and he clutched at Janus’ clothes helplessly.

Janus laughed softly, wicked and delighted. His hands gripped at Thomas’ ass, pressing him closer. “That’s it, just take what you want.”

Thomas felt like a man possessed, and he whimpered, grinding firmly against Janus. He managed to unlatch one hand from Janus’ clothes and he brought it down to his jeans to relieve the uncomfortable pressure of his jeans against his cock. He tried to get a grip on the button, but he was shaking too much and he whined again, abandoning it to clutch a fistful of Janus’ shirt.

He heaved a couple desperate breaths, and then- oh, there it was, that glorious edge, it was coming up already, and he rutted harder and faster against the steady surface of Janus’ thigh.

“Janus,” he moaned, “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” and then the orgasm slammed into him, bright and all-consuming, and he threw his head back as he shook. Faintly, he was aware that he was moaning loudly, that his head didn’t hurt like it should’ve after throwing it back against the wall, that there were definitely more than two hands supporting him.

After what felt like a small eternity, the sensation finished washing over him and he slumped against the wall, panting hard. Janus’ thumb rubbed against his scalp, and Thomas realized Janus had placed his hand between his head and the wall at some point. 

“Holy crap,” Thomas panted. He shifted and then grimaced at the slick, sticky feeling of cum in his underwear.

“Haven’t done that in a while, have you?” Janus asked, sounding incredibly self-satisfied.

“Jeez, yeah, I wasn’t expecting it to come on that strong that quick,” Thomas replied. He shifted again, and then realized that the tightness in his pants hadn’t abated. “What…?”

“Can’t have multiple orgasms with a refractory period, now can you?” Janus said into his ear, sounding very smug.

“How can you even…?”

Janus mouthed at the bite mark again. “Side effect of the aphrodisiac, honey. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off naturally by the time you fall asleep tonight.”

Thomas’ head had cleared from the all-consuming need after the orgasm, but the fog of lust was slowly rolling back over him. He adjusted his posture and frowned again at the sensation of cum in his underwear. He unfastened his jeans and began to push them down his thighs, only for Janus to capture his wrists and pin them to the wall.

“Let me get that for you,” Janus said, smoothly sinking to his knees. He tugged the fabric down Thomas’ thighs a bit more with a second set of hands and then steadied his hips.

Thomas watched as Janus leaned in and began to lick the cum from his still-hard cock. It was both too much and not enough, and all Thomas could do was breathe through the stimulation and flex his hands in Janus’ hold. Janus’ mouth was teasingly light on his cock, and Thomas tried to move his hips towards the stimulation, but Janus merely tightened his grip, immobilizing him.

When Janus finished cleaning the shaft, Thomas expected him to move to the head of his cock but Janus instead moved to lick at his inner thighs. Yet another set of hands had Thomas shift his stance, spreading his legs as much as the fabric of his jeans would allow him. Janus’ fangs scraped against his skin, leaving warm, tingling trails across his flesh.

“Please,” Thomas found himself saying.

“‘Please’ what?” Janus murmured against his flesh. “Use your words, Thomas.”

Thomas tried to think of something in particular, but desire was making it hard. “I need more, please Janus.”

“More what? You should be more specific,” Janus teased.

Thomas huffed in annoyance, wriggling in Janus' hold a bit. “I don’t care what it is, suck me off or give me a handy or- fuck, you can even bite me again if you want, I don’t care, I just need _something_ ,” he whined.

“Bite you?” Janus said, licking up the seam of Thomas’ thigh and his groin. “Do you want me to bite you? To sink my fangs into you and give you liquid ecstasy? To feel that sweet, delicious burn again?”

Thomas could feel his fangs pressing into his skin, not quite piercing it yet, and he suddenly, _desperately,_ wanted him to bite down. “ _Yes_ , please, I want you to bite me, please!”

“Alright,” Janus said, sounding deeply amused, and then he bit him.

It happened in quick succession, first the sting and then the ache, and this close to his cock the sensation blurred into pleasure. He braced himself for the wave of arousal that would hit in the next heartbeat, but it still took him by surprise. It was still overwhelming and it took his breath away, so intense that it felt like he might come if Janus so much as breathed on his cock.

Janus’ hands were as steady as ever, a counterpoint to how jelly-weak his knees felt. Thomas barely registered the sensation of Janus’ fangs leaving him, too focused on trying to breathe through the relentless pulse of arousal. Then something warm and wet enveloped the head of his cock and he was coming again, a broken and shattered moan issuing from his throat as his back arched. He strained against Janus’ hands for a moment, hips desperately trying to hitch forward, and then slumped back against the wall when the orgasm abated.

Despite the orgasm, his head felt no clearer than before, still just as horny and oh, this must’ve been what Remus meant by “so horny you can barely stand it”, it was nigh unbearable and Thomas let out a sob.

“Again,” Thomas begged, “please, I need more, please!”

Janus chuckled against his hip. “Greedy,” he murmured, sounding so utterly pleased. “Let’s get you on the bed.” He stood up and then maneuvered Thomas towards the bed, supporting his weight until Thomas was situated in the middle of the bed.

Thomas couldn’t help but writhe, desperate for stimulation, and the restricted movement of his legs only took him higher. He whined and reached out for Janus, who set his hat aside before turning to him with a smirk.

“Patience, my dear,” he murmured, settling himself on Thomas’ thighs. He unfastened the capelet, tossing it gently over the side of the bed.

Thomas managed to grab a handful of Janus’ shirt and dragged him down to kiss him. Janus obliged, and the kiss was wet and heated, Thomas whining and panting against his mouth all the while.

Janus broke away after a few moments, eyes glittering with amusement as Thomas whined again. He placed his hands on the bare skin of Thomas’ abdomen, dragging them slowly upwards, taking the hem of his t-shirt with them. He paused when he reached Thomas’ chest, taking the time to roll his nipples between gloved fingers.

Thomas moaned at the sensation, biting his lip and bucking his hips upward. Janus wasn’t going nearly fast enough and he felt empty and wanting.

“Please, I need you inside me,” he begged.

“You’ll have me, don’t you worry Thomas,” Janus said, tugging gently on his nipples.

Thomas whined, tossing his head back into the mattress.

Janus paused his torment long enough to push Thomas’ shirt up over his head while still leaving it on his arms. He pinned the fabric to the mattress with a hand and bent down and started sucking gently on a nipple.

Thomas moaned high in his throat at Janus’ warm wet mouth on him, the sound sharp and needy. It felt like an eternity with Janus’ mouth and hands on his nipples, swapping his mouth from one to the other. Janus had four whole other hands he could’ve been using to at least rub his cock but he didn’t use them and it was practically torture. Thomas tried everything he could to get any sort of friction on his cock, but nothing was working.

“Please, Janus, please touch me, I need _something_ ,” he begged.

“But I am touching you,” Janus said with a smile in his voice.

Thomas sobbed, trying to rock his hips up. “You know what I mean,” he huffed, “please, I need something on me or in me so fucking bad.”

“Alright, if you insist,” Janus said, shifting down Thomas’ legs a bit. 

Janus released the shirt and then Thomas immediately ripped it off before darting his hand straight down to his cock and gripping it, feeling the precum that had liberally leaked from the tip. He jerked himself off like his life depended on it, and it truly felt like it did. It felt like if he wasn’t able to come in the next ten seconds he’d positively combust- and after a few short tugs he was coming, semen spilling over his hand and his stomach, and Thomas sobbed with relief.

“Oh, poor thing, you’re so overwhelmed, aren’t you?” Janus cooed, slowly dragging Thomas’ jeans and boxers down his legs.

Thomas nodded in response, practically whimpering. He paused his hand’s movement, just a bit too sensitive to press forward, and his hands shook. If anything, it felt like his head was getting foggier with lust, his awareness slowly narrowing to just Janus and the needy pulse of his cock.

“All you can think about is how bad you need to cum, isn’t that right? You’re just so sweet and needy I could eat you up,” Janus practically purred.

“Please,” Thomas begged again, moving his hand on his cock anew in an attempt to sate the ever-burning desire in him.

Janus finished pulling his jeans off and pinned his wrists to his sides, dragging Thomas’ hand away from his cock. Thomas whined at the loss of stimulation and wriggled in protest. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears drip down his temple towards his ears.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Janus soothed, brushing away the tears with a thumb. “I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.”

Janus spread Thomas’ thighs and pulled off the gloves on one set of hands. He rubbed warm hands over his inner thighs and Thomas shivered, whining impatiently. At last, Janus finally summoned a bottle of lube and Thomas shifted as he watched Janus slick up a couple fingers with the fluid.

Then finally, _finally_ , Janus pressed a finger to his hole, just rubbing over the pucker of flesh. Thomas shifted his hips towards Janus, wordlessly trying to get penetration.

Janus chuckled. “You need to relax, sweetheart, I won’t be able to stretch you when you’re so wound up like this.”

Thomas huffed. “How am I supposed to relax when I’m so horny?” he complained. He shifted on the mattress, trying to relax his muscles.

After what felt like ages, Janus deemed him relaxed enough and began pressing a slick finger into him.

“God, finally,” Thomas moaned. 

It was something, but it was nowhere near enough to satiate him. Janus was thrusting that one finger in and out of him smoothly, and soon he added a second finger, pressing as deep as possible. His pace was steady, cycling smoothly through various movements with his fingers to ensure that Thomas was stretched.

A brush against his prostate startled a moan out of Thomas and Janus grinned wickedly. He began pressing his fingers insistently against that spot, until Thomas was whimpering, until he was coming again, and then he _kept_ rubbing and it was so much and it was so good, and it was very nearly keeping pace with the runaway arousal burning through him.

“That’s it, good boy, “ Janus murmured as his fingers pressed yet another orgasm out of him.

Thomas let out a sob. It was almost too much and yet he needed so much more, and to his relief, Janus was finally stripping out of his clothes. When Janus removed his underwear, Thomas saw that he really did have two dicks and he reflexively clenched down, wanting both of them inside him.

Janus shifted their positions so that Janus was lying down, propped up by pillows and Thomas was sitting astride him.

“Just take what you need from me, Thomas,” Janus said, helping him line up with one of his cocks.

Thomas was shaky from desperation and it was a huge relief when he finally began to sink down on Janus’ cock. A whisper of common sense told him that he should sink down slowly, give his body time to adjust, but he was desperate and needy and so he let himself drop down heavily, and the abrupt fullness made him moan loudly. The shiver that ran through him told him that he had orgasmed just from that but it felt like nothing had changed, and so he began bouncing on Janus’ cock, propping himself up with his hands on Janus’ chest.

Janus murmured encouragement to him and touched him all the while, rubbing his hands up and down Thomas’ thighs, steadying his hips, and rubbing his nipples.

Thomas alternated between dropping down onto his cock and grinding on him, trying to stimulate his prostate the best he could while half-delirious on arousal, his whimpers and whines growing increasingly high-pitched. He came three times before his thighs stopped cooperating, the muscles too weary to let him ride Janus any longer.

“Janus,” he begged. “Janus, I can’t- please, I need more!”

Janus sat up and kissed him tenderly, carding his fingers through Thomas’ sweaty hair. “Shh, don’t you worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Janus laid him down on the bed and settled between his thighs. He hooked Thomas’ legs around his waist and re-entered him, setting a steady, hard pace.

With Janus fully in control of the pace, fucking into him just like he wanted, Thomas was lost in it. Between Janus’ mouth at his ear whispering sweet filth and sucking on his skin, and his hands on his nipples and his cock, he could hardly tell where one orgasm ended and another began. All he could do was moan and scrabble at Janus’ shoulders for purchase, left tossed about by crashing waves of ecstasy and trying to stay afloat.

He lost track of how many times he’d cum in this position after the third orgasm, lost and floating so high on the endorphins. It could’ve been hours until Janus showed signs of faltering, as far as Thomas could tell, drunk on pleasure as he was. When he noticed Janus’ pace starting to stutter as he chased his own orgasm, Thomas realised the aphrodisiac had released most of its stranglehold on him. He was still aroused, still wanting more, and he moaned weakly as Janus buried himself inside Thomas when he came.

After a few moments, Janus moved to pull away, but Thomas kept his ankles locked around Janus’ waist.

Janus’ eyes widened a bit, and he moved close to Thomas, nearly lying on top of him. “What is it, my dear?”

“One more,” Thomas panted, realizing his voice was hoarse. “I just need to come one more time and then I’m done.”

Janus’ eyes went half-lidded and he laughed, soft and rich. “Of course. I can give you one more.”

Thomas allowed his legs to fall to the bed, his thighs aching, and he realized his stomach was positively coated in cum. Janus shifted into a different position, and Thomas felt cradled by it, cared for and adored as Janus began to carefully jerk him off one last time.

The orgasm wasn’t as intense as the others; it was weak and shivery but Thomas still sighed in relief when his cock finally started softening.

Janus hummed, satisfied and content. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Thomas. Will you be alright here while I run the bath and get some water and a washcloth?”

Thomas made a noise of acknowledgement in his throat. His limbs felt heavy and weak, and sitting up felt like an impossible task, let alone standing. He watched Janus head for the bathroom, idly noting the patches of scales all down his side, and heard the bathtub faucet start up. Thomas listened to Janus putter around in the bathroom while he stared blankly up at the ceiling, relishing the satisfied ache in his bones.

After a few moments Janus came back with a glass of water and a damp washcloth draped over his bare, scaly shoulder. 

“Here, let me help you sit up,” Janus said, setting the glass down on the nightstand.

Thomas groaned along with his aching muscles as Janus helped him into an upright position. 

Janus grabbed the glass again and helped steady it as Thomas drank the cool water. He got through two-thirds of the glass before Janus set it back down, and Thomas turned his attention to the hand wiping the cum from his abdomen with the washcloth.

“Alright, you’re getting a bath, and no fussing about it,” Janus said, picking him up in a bridal carry.

“But I’m tired!” Thomas protested. 

“You can nap in the tub. You’re sweaty and gross and you’ll thank me for this in the morning,” Janus replied.

“Ugh, fine.”

Janus set him down on the toilet when they reached the bathroom and fussed with the set up until the tub was full enough for his satisfaction. He settled them both in the tub, Thomas sitting against Janus’ chest.

Thomas blinked sleepily as Janus sudsed him up. He was worn out and utterly satisfied, to the point where he didn’t realize he was nodding off until Janus coaxed his head onto his shoulder.

“You can sleep, I’ve got you,” Janus murmured.

Thomas hummed and let his eyes close. He was half aware of Janus carefully man-handling him (snake-handling perhaps? Or would it be snake-handling if Thomas was doing it to Janus?), massaging his muscles and gently rubbing shampoo through his scalp.

A thought occurred to him; surely Thomas going through such a rigorous experience would be rough on the other sides? “What ‘bout th’ others?” Thomas mumbled.

“I’ll check on them once you’re settled into bed,” Janus said softly. “I’ll make sure they’re taken care of, don’t you worry.”

With his concerns addressed, Thomas must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Janus was lifting him out of the tub and drying him off with a fluffy towel.

Thomas was content, mind empty and blank. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

The hands ruffling the towel through his hair paused. “Pardon?”

“Thank you. For tonight,” Thomas repeated sleepily. “It was really good.”

Janus huffed, sounding surprised, or perhaps pleased. “You’re welcome,” he said after a moment. When Janus was done drying him off, there was the sound of the towel being tossed over the curtain rod. 

“I replaced the sheets on the bed while you napped in the tub,” Janus said, picking him up again. “The others were soaked with sweat.”

Thomas made a contented noise in his throat, too sleepy to bother forming words.

Janus settled the both of them under the blankets, evidently having decided to not bother with clothes. “I’d leave but I can tell you want cuddles until you fall asleep,” Janus said, slotting behind him and wrapping him up in his many arms.

Thomas laughed softly. “Darn right, I do,” Thomas said, snuggling back into Janus.

Thomas settled into a comfortable position and fell asleep within moments.


End file.
